


小小醋意

by yuan_yuan



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M, superjunior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuan_yuan/pseuds/yuan_yuan





	小小醋意

【源声】小小醋意  
  
-ooc勿上升，之前的七夕贺文，补档，与番外合并一起发。

情侣间往往容易因为对方与别人亲密的接触而吃醋生气，这说明对彼此的在乎，占有欲也是爱的一种表现。   
可金钟云发现，崔始源不存在吃醋的时候。  
这本来是好事，像崔始源这样，很信任对方，不会乱吃醋的恋人可谓是少之又少，可金钟云反而不高兴了。   
难道崔始源其实没多爱他？   
于是为了证实这想法，他故意在演唱会，聚餐以及Super camp上各种和其他成员亲亲我我，搂搂抱抱，引来无数cp粉的土拨鼠尖叫，然后他会用余光偷偷去瞄站在不远的崔始源。   
可每次都能看到崔始源的表情压根没有变化，笑得一脸灿烂，有时忽然转头和他四目相对，还会爱意浓浓地对他wink。   
这该死的崔始源！   
金钟云不禁气结，几天下来都不搭理他。在成员们面前，还尽量维持正常交流，私下那是完全把崔始源当空气。   
不理不睬还好，他只当金钟云有小脾气，四次元的思维怎么说也别人不同，闹够了也就没事了。   
可演唱会后台和曺圭贤一起玩闹却被莫名其妙踢了手，崔始源就有点生气郁闷了。当天晚上一回酒店就将人压在床上，在金钟云身上一通啃咬舔舐。   
直到身下的人挣扎着连连喘息才停下，看着金钟云眼眸含水，面颊绯红的样子，也不知道是挣扎扭动还是情欲所致，崔始源只觉得这人真是，性感得要命。   
可事情不能就这样算了。   
「哥今天在后台为什么踢我？」   
金钟云是什么人，天生自带两米八的黑社会大佬气场，何况是在现在因被完全压制而更加气急败坏的状态下，直接扭头无视他。   
「不止今天，这几天哥也不理我，我有做错什么事吗？」  
原本打算沉默到底的金钟云瞬间爆发，用尽全力推开身上的崔始源，恶狠狠地瞪着他，「你还问我？要不今晚我还是去找曺圭贤一起睡吧。」   
崔始源可是知名企业家的儿子，头脑精明得很，一听这话里有话，立刻察觉出恋人生气的缘由，忍不住笑出了声。   
他真是，可爱得要命。   
「所以哥是在吃醋？」   
明知故问的崔始源特别欠扁，被直接戳穿的金钟云涨红了脸，伸出拳头就要揍他。   
崔始源轻松接下拳头，顺势把人搂过来。论速度，队内武力值算高的金钟云还是比不过跆拳道黑带四段的他，不仅被不费吹灰之力就制服，嘴唇还被偷了个香。   
「混蛋！」   
「对，混蛋没发现傻瓜在吃醋。」崔始源把下巴搁在金钟云的薄肩上，爱怜地用拇指摩挲他的耳根，轻声呢喃，「对不起，可圭贤是弟弟，我看你也经常和他玩，还有其他人，所以以为你不会介意。」   
不提这事还好，一提更来气。 

金钟云实在推不开像大型树袋熊一样抱着自己的恋人，力气上比不过，那气势上不能输。   
他冷着脸佯装风轻云淡地说道，「我才不介意，你要和谁亲密关我什么事，我和别人搂搂抱抱你不也很开心，这样很好，省了很多解释的麻烦。」   
话说到这份上了，要是还听不懂，那就真是个傻子。   
被莫名冷落这么多天的崔始源，终于找到了症结。心下了然的同时，也开始默默感叹，果然无伤大雅的吃醋其实是恋人之间的小小情趣呀。   
被信任是好事，可也想被在乎。   
「哥果然是pabo，而且是超级可爱的那种。所以以后，不许你和其他人，包括成员们有亲密接触，只限于牵手，拥抱也不许超过一分钟。」   
故作镇定的金钟云有些懵了，这转变有点让人措手不及，可不代表他就因此乖乖就范，「你没权利管我。」   
「我是你的爱人，不仅有权利管你，还能对你做更加过分的事。」崔始源的手摸上金钟云敏感的腰，凑到他耳旁，声音仿佛要将人融化。   
「哥，如你所愿，我现在吃醋了。现在你是不是该用身体平复我的醋意？」  
反正夜那么长，有的是时间让你明白，不需要吃醋这种调味剂，也可以证明我有多爱你。

\-----

别看崔始源浓眉大眼一副绝佳犬系男友的风范，撕开这层伪装的皮囊那就是狼。   
狼吃兔子，天经地义。   
但，崔始源却眼睁睁看着从浴室里洗好澡出来的金钟云，全身上下只穿了堪堪盖住大腿根部的白色宽松衬衫。   
步伐优雅慵懒地朝他走去，甚至脸上还挂着意味不明的微笑，像是要把他拆吃入肚的眼神，锋利却魅惑。   
好像他才是金钟云即将品尝的盛宴。   
是不是哪里搞错了？   
直到金钟云张开修长的双腿跨坐在他身上才缓过神来，被热水浸泡过的肌肤白里透红，炽热的体温在触碰到的瞬间，崔始源体内的欲火也瞬间被点燃。   
在一起那么久都不知道金钟云原来是个小妖精，要人命的那种。   
「哥，你这样是犯规的哦。」   
金钟云张开双臂，一把搂住崔始源的脖子，上半身紧贴他的胸膛，桃色的唇瓣靠近他的左耳，轻轻呵气，「那你，打算怎么惩罚我？」  
是个男人就直接上。   
一阵天旋地转，金钟云被反客为主压倒在床，可脸上的惊慌只是一晃而过，似乎早就料到结局。  
崔始源将他松松垮垮连扣子都没系全的衬衫往上一撩，整个赤裸的躯体便一览无余。   
他的骨架虽然偏小，可身体比例很好，四肢修长匀称。没有一丝多余的赘肉，也没有发达的肌肉，格外具备美感。   
崔始源俯身用吻在金钟云身上到处点火，细密又轻柔，像在品尝神圣无比的祭品。   
可金钟云这只即将被献祭的兔子，在吻落在下腹时，却忽然坐起身，迫使崔始源停下动作。   
「你直接进来。」   
双手勾上他的后脖颈，金钟云身上隐隐散发着沐浴露的香味扑面而来，低哑的声音夹杂着情欲。  
崔始源睁大了双眼，不管做过几次，在床上一向都有些放不开的金钟云，这次却直接盛情邀请。   
「哥今天格外不同。」  
大拇指摩挲着金钟云的唇，他双眸泛着水光，眼角也逐渐染红。明明有如此敏感又美艳的身体，却偏偏不自知。   
「哪里？」   
「从里到外。」   
崔始源的大手顺着他的腰背往下滑，来到那已经有些湿润的秘穴，很轻松地就探入一根手指，引得金钟云轻喘出声，身体也微微发颤。  
「哥原来是有备而来啊。」   
崔始源轻笑，虽然金钟云这样让他有些陌生，可却也格外勾人。   
将他的挺翘的臀部往上一托，把人抱坐在大腿上，崔始源将已经发硬的性器抵在他后穴周围磨了几下后，突然动作快速又强势地侵入到底。   
金钟云毫无防备，发出短促的尖叫，眉头都皱在一起，表情看上去有些痛苦。   
崔始源爱怜地亲了亲他的嘴角，耐心地等着他适应。这姿势让性器进入得特别深，即便事先已经有所准备，可紧致的小穴要容纳那硕大的器官还是有些困难。  
「哥，还好吗？」  
「如果我说不好，你会停下？」  
「不会。」   
所以啊，明知故问。   
等一开始的不适和疼痛过去，一直观察着他表情的崔始源便开始抓着他的细腰缓缓上下动起来。   
后仰的脖子，湿漉漉的眼眸，微张的红润嘴唇，还有胸前有些挺立的茱萸，一副任君采颉的模样，让崔始源血脉贲张。   
呼吸开始变粗，动作也变得猛烈，每一下挺入撞击，都像要将金钟云刺穿。   
加速的抽插带来的快感，从身后那被巨大性器不断摩擦而不由自主收缩着的地方，一直蔓延到脑髓里，金钟云浑身都止不住微微颤抖着。   
细腰也情不自禁随着崔始源的动作开始摇摆，随着快感的不断堆积，搂着他脖子的手臂不断收紧，脚指头也受不了地蜷缩起来。   
「啊混蛋……太快了……」   
「如果现在慢下来，我怕哥会更受不了呢……」   
金钟云似乎没把这话听进去，一个劲儿地摇着头，面色绯红，嘴里有些含糊不清地轻哼着。   
「很舒服吗？」 崔始源轻咬他左边的茱萸，伸出舌头在周围打转舔舐。  
「啊西，别问……」   
往后闪躲起来，可下身还牢牢地镶嵌着崔始源的性器，那东西在体内似乎变得更大更硬了，金钟云甚至能清晰地感觉出它的形状与热度。   
抽插的速度和力道也有增无减，不禁让他开始有些惶恐无助起来，起初的那份淡然自若早就消失殆尽。  
这种体验太过刺激，大大张开着的双腿，此刻已经发软得有些夹不住崔始源的腰，强烈又可怕的快感铺天盖地地席卷全身，他忍不住求饶。  
「哈啊……停下……」  
「说谎可不行哦，哥这里……明明咬住我不放。」  
崔始源的手指轻轻触碰两人紧密连接的地方，那里一片湿润黏腻，金钟云分泌的体液正随着性器的抽动被带出又塞入，发出令人脸红心跳的声音。   
后穴在近乎疯狂的蹂躏下已经有些红肿不堪，可他此刻却感觉不到疼痛，只觉得下身发麻发热。  
被直接插射一次后，金钟云浑身脱力地靠在崔始源的胸膛上，不断地喘息，累得连话都说不出来，眼神也有些迷茫，只能讨好般用侧脸在他胸前蹭了蹭，像极了向主人撒娇的小猫咪。   
崔始源知道这次没控制住做得太狠，搂着浑身潮红的金钟云，帮他揉着腰和后椎骨，柔声问道，「哥还觉得我不够爱你吗？」   
稍微平复了些的金钟云抬起头瞪了他一样，但由于浑身还带着刚刚纵欲的痕迹，这眼神是一点杀伤力也没有，反而增添了几分媚气。   
「哥你别这样看我，我怕把持不住想再来一次。」   
「你敢？」   
金钟云带着上扬的尾音，有丝傲慢的感觉，性感又沙哑。   
崔始源赶紧安抚地吻了吻他的发顶，「不敢，不过我很喜欢今天哥主动的样子。」   
真是美极了。   
「闭嘴！」   
话再强势，可金钟云发红的耳尖终究还是落入崔始源的眼里，心底不禁柔软一片。   
果然吃醋是个好东西。


End file.
